C'est la vie
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: SPOILER DEATHLY HALLOWS Serie de drabbles sobre su entorno, su vida en Hogwarts, y su mundo verde. Slash ASxS
1. Vergüenza

_SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS._

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes -smiles-_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Vergüenza**

Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa. Por un momento le pareció no escuchar más que el silencio. Luego, murmullos. Y para finalizar, algunos aplausos aislados finalmente por el grito de un chico. Al comentario del chico siguieron risas, pero él no las escuchaba. No escuchaba nada más que los latidos de su propio corazón, acelerados por la vergüenza del momento.

Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, y lo dejó lentamente en el taburete.

¿Sería cierto?

No podía moverse. Sabía que debía ir a su mesa, pero no supo qué camino tomar. Había soñado con aquel momento tantas veces, y sus sueños habían sido tan diferentes a aquel momento.. miró los estandartes rojos, y casi por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia allí. Pero luego se detuvo. No quería mirar hacia allí, no quería ver su rostro.

Pero lo vio, mirándolo. No parecía enojado. Esbozó una sonrisa, de compasión, supuso Albus. Y eso era lo que más odiaba. James solía ser un tarado, pero en aquellos momentos tenía una postura tan solemne, que le dolía. Pareciera como si aquel giro del destino los hubiera hecho menos hermanos.

Bajó las escaleras en un momento que le pareció eterno. No volvió a mirar a James, porque sabía que sentiría la vergüenza nuevamente manifestándose en su rostro. En vez de eso, obligó a sus pies a dirigirse hacia la mesa de al lado. Unos ojos oscuros lo miraron desde allí con interés, pero Albus no lo notó. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

¿Era cierto?¿De verdad el sombrero había dicho Slytherin?


	2. Mentir

_**SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS.**_

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter, su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes -smiles-_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

_La mayoría de las veces se seguirá una línea cronológica, aunque a veces habrá retrocesos :)_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Mentir**

- Papá, papá...

Un hombre de unos treinta años levantó la mirada del periódico. Su cabello era color azabache, revuelto, y unas gafas hacían resaltar sus profundos ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

El niño, copia exacta de su padre, no parecía tener más de seis años. Miró hacia ambos lados como si estuviera a punto de decir algo prohibido, y preguntó temeroso.

- ¿Es verdad que si dices mentiras te crece la nariz?

Harry parpadeó. De todas las preguntas que pudiera haberle hecho su hijo, esa era la que menos esperaba.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó, riendo.

- Gemma me lo dijo – respondió Albus -. Me dijo que un amigo muggle se lo había dicho, porque le había sucedido una vez. Pero que luego se había operado y que había quedado como antes. ¿Es cierto?

- No, Albus. No te crece la nariz si mientes. Eso es un cuento muggle – respondió Harry, obviando el comentario de que seguramente Gemma habría sacado la idea de su madre. Ambas se parecían muchísimo.

- ¿Entonces, no te pasa nada si mientes?

Harry lo pensó. No sabía qué decirle. Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba tener a Ginny a su lado. Ella siempre encontraba alguna respuesta ingeniosa y correcta. Suponía que el hecho de haberse criado en una familia numerosa, con unos padres responsables, había ayudado. El nunca había recibido un muy buen ejemplo, y no sabía muy bien cómo enseñar a sus hijos. Había algo que hubiese querido decirle, pero era muy pequeño aún. Quizá más adelante.

- Tu madre sabe lo que sucede cuando mientes – se conformó con responder – Ve a preguntarle.

Albus no esperó a que le dijera nada más, y salió corriendo. Harry sonrió. Aquel pequeño solía creer con facilidad lo que le decían. Tendría que advertirle a James sobre eso, aunque seguramente su hijo mayor lo tomaría como una invitación en vez de una advertencia.

Antes de volver a concentrarse en El Profeta, se palpó inconscientemente el dorso de la mano derecha, donde las palabras habían quedado grabadas como cicatrices que permanecerían por siempre, en la piel y en su mente.

_'No debo decir mentiras'._


	3. Hablar

_**SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS.**_

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter, su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes -smiles-_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí.  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

----------------------------------------------------

**Hablar **

- Así que tú eres el hijo de Harry Potter¿no? – le pregunta una niña de ojos grandes.

- Sí – murmura Albus.

- Qué raro... ¿y estás en Slytherin? – le dice, mirando su insignia nueva.

- No¿qué acaso no sabes que la serpiente es el nuevo ícono de Gryffindor? – dice una voz a espaldas de Albus.

Albus sabe de quién es esa voz. Es grave y reprobatoria, y ya la ha escuchado antes. Se da vuelta, y ve a Scorpius tras él. La intuición es algo que rara vez le falla.

Scorpius es un chico extraño. Es hijo de Draco Malfoy, le han dicho. Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Slytherin en su tiempo, y mortífago en época del Inombrable, al igual que el resto de su familia. El día anterior había oído hablar de Scorpius por primera vez, en la estación King's Cross,y le había visto también por vez primera, en compañía de su distinguido padre. Ambos eran físicamente iguales, y Albus se pregunta si son iguales en todo aspecto. Espera que no sea así. Según le ha dicho su padre, Draco Malfoy era bastante desagradable cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Albus no encuentra nada desagradable en las palabras que Scorpius acaba de decir. Ve como la niña de ojos grandes se siente ofendida y se retira, y se pregunta si se está convirtiendo en un Slytherin. Aparta esos pensamientos de su cabeza, como si su familia pudiera oírlos desde el Valle de Godric.

- Albus Potter – dice Scorpius.

No parece ser una mala persona.

_'Pero es __Slytherin__...' _le dice una voz en su cabeza.

Y él también es Slytherin... ¿lo convertía eso en una mala persona?

- Tu eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy - le dice.

- Tú el de Potter.

Albus se pregunta si debe tomar eso como una declaración de guerra. Pero Scorpius cambia el semblante a uno de duda, y agrega:

- Me pregunto si realmente te va la serpiente ahí...

Y se aleja, solo. Sí, Scorpius definitivamente es un chico extraño. Pero aún no sabe qué significan aquellas palabras. Ojalá no sean una declaración de guerra. Le quedan siete años aún, y a Albus no le gustan las guerras.

**Comentarios?**


	4. Soñar

_SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS._

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes -smiles-_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez soñó con la muerte. Nunca se presentó en el sueño de manera directa, pero él sabía que estaba allí, flotando en el aire, como polvo esparcido en la brisa. Se colaba por huecos y grietas, llenándolo todo con su hedor, e impregnando valles, casas y manantiales.

Soñó con una criatura. Era larga y ondulante, y parecía abarcarlo todo a su paso. En su sueño corría tras aquella criatura, tratando de tocarla. Quizá para poseerla, quizá para adivinar su textura... Nunca lo supo con certeza. Pero corría y corría, y ella siempre escapaba... y Albus seguía corriendo, terco, tras una meta inalcanzable, tras un sueño construido sobre la nada.

Soñó también con un hombre al que no pudo reconocer. Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello oscuro y los ojos negros. Se asemejaba bastante a un vampiro, pero no tenía colmillos. En vez de eso, tenía una larga nariz ganchuda que parecía llegar al firmamento. Lucía casi gracioso en sus capas negras, que se elevaban y seguían su caminar como la noche sigue al día. Le hubiera parecido gracioso si no hubiera sido por su rostro.

Su mirada era como una maldición sobre las cosas.

Su boca una fina línea entre lo bueno y lo macabro.

Su voz era como un susurro, un presagio, aunque nunca la escuchó. Sencillamente lo sabía... parecía conocer el alma de esa persona, su voz, sus maneras, sus intenciones...

Y sin embargo, Albus no sabía quién era.

El estaba allí, de pie, contemplando a ambos seres como quien contempla a su sombra. Existía como un mero espectador, como una criatura vaporosa que se encontraba allí, pero que al mismo tiempo se encontraba en otra parte. Miraba al hombre tratando de descifrar los misterios. ¿Quién era¿Por qué escapaba¿Por qué su piel era tan blanca como el mantel de la cena¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan llenos de miedo?

Y de pronto, alguien decía '_Severus_'... y Albus no entendía. Su nombre no era Severus, sino Albus. ¿Por qué lo llamaban por su segundo nombre? Se daba vuelta para contestar al llamado, y comprendía que no se dirigían a él. Volvía a voltearse, pero aquel hombre misterioso había desaparecido. Y aquella serpiente lo seguía reptando macabramente, doblaba el pasillo y se perdía de vista. Pero su silbido despreciable ahogaba cualquier otro sonido de la escala de los sonidos humanos.

Nunca le había mencionado su sueño a nadie, y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero el recuerdo de aquella persecución, de aquel desconocido, calaba hondo en su mente. Y en su corazón, sin saber por qué.


	5. Calor

_SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS._

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

_

* * *

_

**Calor**

Por fin había encontrado un lugar agradable donde descansar y estudiar, si es que le entraban ganas de hacer lo último. Era casi Navidad, y no se había destacado por ser un alumno ejemplar hasta ese entonces. Su cabeza solía estar en otra parte durante la mayoría de las clases, sobre todo en Historia de la Magia. El Profesor Binns, único docente vitalicio del colegio, tenía la habilidad especial de hacer que hasta Rose se durmiera en las clases. Y eso que a ella le gustaba la historia.

La gran haya a la orilla del lago que cobijaba a Albus estaba cubierta de nieve. Sus ramas lo protegían del inexistente sol, que se había escondido definitivamente hacia ya más de una semana para no aparecer más, abandonando al cielo a su suerte. Aquel día estaba especialmente frío, y Albus extrañó aquellos días de calor al llegar a Hogwarts.

Se frotó las manos enfundadas en guantes verdes mientras veía a James en compañía de algunos amigos, todos cubiertos con capas negras y bufandas rojas con dorado. Al parecer, estaban haciendo una guerra de nieve. James había logrado encantar varias bolas para que volaran en dirección a Frank Longbottom, quien trataba de defenderse con su propia varita. Estaba tan interesado mirando la pelea de los Gryffindor, que no se dio cuenta que dos personas se acercaban a él.

- Guerra de nieve – murmuró Scorpius, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y sentándose a su lado -. Podrían utilizar su tiempo en otra cosa.

Albus rió.

- ¿En la biblioteca, por ejemplo?

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. El pequeño Potter solía molestarlo llamándolo 'comelibros', solo por el hecho de que estudiaba más que él. Scorpius no hacía comentario alguno hasta que tenía ocasión de burlarse de su amigo cuando entregaban los resultados de los deberes. Solo entonces Albus se tragaba sus bromitas.

- ¿Dónde irán para navidad? – preguntó Edward, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, con la vista perdida en el lago congelado.

- A casa de mis padres – respondió Scorpius -. Y quizá a ver a mi abuelo, que no está muy bien. Abuela lo está cuidando, en San Mungo.

- Yo no lo sé. Quizá vayamos a casa de mis tíos, en lo de Rose – dijo Albus -. Creo que irán todos allí.

- Los primos reunidos, qué lindo... – dijo Scorpius, esbozando una mueca,

Justo entonces James notó que los tres Slytherin contemplaban la pelea desde el árbol. Le dedicó a Malfoy y Smith una mirada indescifrable, y saludó a Albus con un gesto de cabeza. Albus devolvió el saludo, mientras contemplaba cómo James se agachaba a tiempo para esquivar una bola gigante. Le habría gustado tener la mitad de personalidad que él.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio, y Edward se subió la bufanda verde y plata hasta la nariz.

- ¿Por qué no entramos? – se quejó – Hace demasiado frío.

- No tengo frío – dijo Scorpius, mirando al frente, hacia algún punto perdido.

Albus notaba su brazo rozando el de él, y sonrió. Había estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


	6. Ego

_SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS._

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

**Ego**

Los tradicionales doce árboles de Navidad decoraban el castillo, cubiertos de pequeñas hadas y velas que flotaban solas. Las armaduras cantaban villancicos en los pasillos, y estaban dispuestas a lanzarse sobre cualquier alumno indiferente que no quisiera escucharlas. Gemma Scamander había sido víctima de una de ellas, y había terminado sepultada bajo un escudo metálico que le habían arrojado encima. Claro que después se habían enterado de que había sido una broma de Peeves.

James y Albus se iban a casa de sus tíos a pasar las fiestas aquella misma tarde, y Scorpius viajaba a la Mansión Malfoy la mañana siguiente. Edward se iría con su padre, que visitaría el castillo por negocios.El Slytherin había estado tenso la mayor parte del día, aunque ni siquiera Albus había podido deducir el por qué. No tardaría en averiguarlo.

El señor Smith llegó a Hogwarts vestido con una túnica oscura, el cuello cubierto por una elegante bufanda y las manos enfundadas en guantes. Llevaba el cabello rubio corto e impecable, y caminaba por el pasillo como quien es dueño del lugar. Tenía una estatura distinguida y orgullosa. Había pasado cerca de una hora en el despacho de McGonagall, y había salido sin cambiar el semblante. Edward lo esperaba afuera, y Albus y Scorpius lo acompañaban.

Se dirigió a los chicos apenas abandonó el despacho. Con lento ademán se quitó los guantes, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

- Así que tú eres el hijo de Malfoy... – le dijo a Scorpius.

- Sí, señor Smith– respondió Scorpius, con toda la decencia que había adquirido en casa.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Albus Potter – contestó el chico, simplemente.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

Zacharias lo recorrió con la mirada, como quien evalúa a alguien a quien está a punto de contratar. A Albus le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba por su rubia cabeza, y por qué de pronto sus ojos habían perdido aquel aire de indiferencia.

- Dale esto a tu padre - dijo, sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo.

Albus extendíó la mano, y el antiguo tejón dejó caer una pequeña moneda en ella.

- Claro - respondió. No le había agradado mucho la personalidad del padre de su amigo, y no tenía manera de saber lo que aquella moneda significaba. Tampoco veía la relación que aquel señor podía tener con su padre. ¿Habrían sido amigos?

Finalmente Zacharias pareció dejar de lado a Albus, para volver a posar su mirada en Scorpius. Este se mantuvo impasible.

- Nos vamos, Edward- dijo finalmente.

- Sí... – dijo el aludido, como disculpándose -. Nos vemos en unos días.

Y comenzó a caminar detrás de su padre, quien ya se había alejado pausadamente de los Slytherin.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los pequeños Potter y Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Albus, rompiéndolo.

- ¿Es que no caes? Nos evalúa – respondió Scorpius, como explicando algo obvio.

Albus no dijo nada.

- Quiere saber si somos una buena compañía para su hijo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo seríamos?

- Porque mi familia estuvo plagada de mortífagos.

Albus frunció el entrecejo. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba referirse al tema, y no le agradó la mirada que puso cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

- Piensas demasiado – le dijo Albus, mirándolo a los ojos.

Scorpius bajó la mirada. No quería que viera sus mejillas. No sabía si le daba vergüenza aquella mirada en los ojos verdes de su compañero, o el haber sido herido por el ego del señor Smith. Quizá eran ambas cosas. Pero tuvo que volver a verlo a la cara, porque aquella mirada en el rostro de Albus era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sonreír de verdad. Aunque fuese interiormente.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**

* * *


	7. Infierno

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

**Infierno**

La casa de los Weasley quedaba alejada del bullicio de la ciudad. Aún así no estaba en el campo, ya que Ron solía decir que no quería que sus hijos pasaran por la misma experiencia que él y sus hermanos, teniendo sólo una casa vecina en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Al menos en aquellos tiempos habían sido siete, y habían encontrado la manera de pasar los monótonos días en La Madriguera. Pero ahora eran solo Rose y Hugo los infantes de la casa, que ese día estaba decorada especialmente para recibir a la multitud que iría a pasar las festividades.

A Albus le gustaba la Navidad. Se podría decir que era su fiesta favorita, ya que era la única época del año en que parecían olvidarse rencillas y problemas, y en que el ambiente era todo espontaneidad y galletas.

La abuela Molly seguía tejiendo sweaters. Nadie sabía de dónde sacaba energías para tejer a todos, mayores incluidos, quienes, aunque ya habían pasado los treinta años, seguían usando la prenda de vestir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron seguía recibiendo el sweater marrón, y nadie sabía si era porque Molly olvidaba las cosas o porque simplemente le gustaba molestar a su hijo. A nadie le habría parecido extraña la segunda opción.

Aquel día fue especialmente bullicioso, ya que James se dedicó toda la tarde a molestar a Albus por su estadía en Slytherin, y Rose no paraba de hablar sobre las clases. Hermione la escuchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Ron le preguntaba a su hija si ya había demostrado que tenía más materia gris que Scorpius Malfoy. Albus defendía a Scorpius cada vez que el tío Ron se refería a él como 'el engendro Malfoy', aunque sabía que no lo decía en serio. Además, el pelirrojo se llevaba una mirada de reproche de Hermione cada vez que lo llamaba así.

Teddy había llegado de sorpresa. Estaba haciendo la práctica en San Mungo, y esto le ocupaba mucho tiempo. Su relación con Victoire ya era de conocimiento popular, y a pesar de que no tenían mucho tiempo para verse dado que Victoire estaba cursando séptimo en Hogwarts, aprovechaban cada momento en que Teddy podía visitar el castillo y en que la Gryffindor no estaba estudiando para dar las EXTASIS.

Albus se había cansado de las bromas de James y de la perorata de Rose, y se había ido a sentar en la esquina de la sala, frente a la chimenea, mientras contemplaba a Fred poner un cohete explosivo en uno de los pasteles de Navidad. Seguramente nadie se habría dado cuenta, pero Albus era muy observador, y tendría cuidado de no coger ese preciso dulce.

- Tengo algo para ti – escuchó de pronto una voz tras él.

Harry se sentó a su lado, y le entregó un sweater de color verde, con las letras 'AS' en él.

- En realidad es de parte de Molly – sonrió el hombre de ojos verdes -. Te puso las dos iniciales para diferenciarlo de Arthur.

Albus cogió el sweater, dio las gracias y sonrió. El color era un detalle muy especial, pensó. Seguramente su padre había querido entregárselo él mismo con el propósito de hablar del tema.

- Va a estar la cena pronto – le dijo Harry, le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se fue.

Albus parpadeó. Quizá no quería hablar con él del tema después de todo. Y entonces se dio cuenta... que no había nada que hablar. Que con aquel gesto, su padre le daba el apoyo que él tanto había buscado. Se puso el sweater y sonrió feliz.

Lily peleaba con Hugo por coger uno de los Sortilegios Weasley que George tenía en la mano. Rose intentaba ayudar a Ginny a cocinar. James se subía encima de la espalda de Teddy mientras este trataba de hablar con Victoire. Fred reía a carcajadas ante la explosión de su pastel. Todo era un caos. Parecía casi un infierno.

Pero un dulce infierno.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


	8. Cuero

_Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter y su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

**Cuero**

A Scorpius le gustaba mucho leer, y Albus no sabía por qué. El apenas leía los libros que le daban en el colegio. Los únicos que leía sin excepción eran los de Herbología, y sólo porque Neville Longbottom era el profesor. Era necesario hacer bien las tareas para que no le llegaran malos comentarios a sus padres. 

Scorpius estaba inmerso en un libro de Historia de la Magia, y Albus estaba sentado a su lado, contemplándolo, aburrido. Ya poco quedaba de la nieve que había abundado en Navidad, y podían estar bajo el haya sólo con las túnicas. A lo lejos, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se podía ver cómo los alumnos comenzaban a llenar de vida el lago y sus alrededores.

- Scorpius.

- ¿Ahm?

- Nada – murmuró Albus.

Miró el cielo claro y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas.

- Scorpius.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el rubio.

- Nada.

Diez segundos.

- Scorpius.

- ¿QUE?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó bruscamente el Slytherin, quitando la vista del libro.

- Estoy aburrido - murmuró el chico - ¿Que acaso tendré que empastarme en cuero para que me prestes atención?

Scorpius cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

- Bueno – dijo – ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Albus calló. La verdad, no había pensado en eso.

- ¿Qué tal si me visto de cuero y te espero en la habitación?

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


	9. Deseo

_Tabla 30vicios! Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter, su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes. _

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

**Deseo**

Albus deseaba a Scorpius.

Albus deseaba a Scorpius. Lo deseaba en las mañanas, cuando despertaba con el cabello desordenado y la sábana resbalando por su abdomen, dejándolo al descubierto. Lo deseaba a lo largo del día, cuando caminaba a su lado por los pasillos del castillo, pasivo, como siempre había sido. Lo deseaba en las tardes, sentado junto al fuego viéndolo estudiar, con la mano apoyada en la frente, concentrado, hasta que el contacto visual entre ambos le obligaba a comenzar de nuevo. Y lo deseaba en las noches… Dios, cómo lo deseaba en las noches.

En las noches no importaba que ambos fueran diferentes, que Scorpius fastidiara a Albus por los comentarios que hacía, que Albus fuera bueno en Pociones y que Scorpius apestara en la santa materia, sino que ambos mezclaban sus diferencias, y transformaban la nada en todo, y eran uno.

También sucedía de día, claro, cuando de pronto a Albus le daba aquel arranque y lo secuestraba en un oscuro pasillo, donde tenían que esconderse de las miradas curiosas. Pero no era lo mismo de noche. La noche era la guardiana, la cómplice. Disfrutaban en la noche, ocultos, en la cama, más que en un oscuro pasillo de día. Disfrutaban en la noche, cuando podían besarse, tocarse, lamerse, morderse y un sinfín de cosas más que hubiesen sido casi suicidas en un pasillo del colegio. Cuando sus propios jadeos, libres si estaban solos y ahogados cuando estaban los otros, enmudecían cualquier otro sonido que se atreviera a perturbarlos.

- Hoy tengo castigo – le dijo Albus a Scorpius un día.

- ¿Y?

- Llegaré cansado – respondió el Potter.

Scorpius sabía a lo que se refería.

Albus tuvo que quedarse toda la tarde limpiando la mierda de la lechucería junto a un chico de Hufflepuff de cabellos negros que tenía cara de fastidiado, y no le dirigió la palabra mientras duró el castigo. A su vuelta, la Sala Común estaba vacía, a excepción de Edward y Violet.

- Scorpius te espera, dice que tiene algo que enseñarte – avisó Edward al ver a Albus.

'_Si supieran…', _pensó.

Albus estuvo a punto de hacer el comentario, pero se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y subir a las habitaciones de los chicos. Fue entonces cuando se alegró de haber advertido sobre su castigo; una magnífica sorpresa se encontraba en su cama, y se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Cómo lo deseó entonces…

Aquella fue la mejor noche de todas.

* * *

**Comentarios? : )**

**Naoki.**


	10. Disfraz

_Tabla 30 vicios! Serie de drabbles sobre Albus Severus Potter, su entorno, familia y mundo verde. Con tintes Albus/Scorpius por ahí... o quizá algo más que tintes -smiles-_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción quizá de algún oc por ahí  
__**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

**Disfraz**

James está en el aire. Siente el viento en su cara mientras se lanza a toda velocidad hacia la derecha. El cazador de Slytherin se lanza tras él, creyendo que su contrincante ha visto la snitch, pero se da cuenta algo tarde que no es así, y casi se estrella contra las gradas luego de que el Gryffindor se desviase al último momento. El buscador de Slytherin maldice, mientras James se burla de él a sus espaldas y vuelve a alzar el vuelo. Se queda un rato en el aire para tener una vista panorámica, mientras Alyssa Thomas, cazadora de Slytherin, pasa hecha un bólido a su izquierda, rozándole la túnica.

Recorre con los ojos el campo y las gradas, buscando el rastro de la pelota dorada… y sus ojos dan con una mata de cabello negro, entre la multitud verde. Su hermano, Albus, lo está mirando. Sabe que debe alentar a su equipo, pero se permite darle una mirada de apoyo a su hermano. James sonríe, y evita hacerle una seña para agradecerle. Albus debe apoyar a Slytherin, y lo sabe.

Lo que no sabe es que el buscador de Slytherin está hablando con uno de los golpeadores de su equipo, Nathaniel Nott. James Potter se ha ganado muchos enemigos por su personalidad fanfarrona, y lo peor que pudo hacer fue burlarse del buscador, cabecilla de Slytherin, de tercer curso.

Algo tarde se da cuenta James de que han conspirado contra él, y sólo cae en la cuenta de lo sucedido cuando la bludger, aparentemente dirigida a uno de los cazadores que estaba a su lado, choca contra su espalda, produciendo un feo sonido de huesos rotos y un dolor que recorre toda su espina dorsal. Soltando las manos de la escoba, debido al dolor, comienza a caer sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede… sólo cuando aterriza suavemente en la hierba recuerda que lo acaban de golpear, y que tiene la espalda completamente rota.

Comienza a abrir los ojos, mientras ve cómo una multitud de gente se acerca corriendo. Sus ojos vagan por la multitud, hasta dar con la mata de cabello negro y ojos verdes de Albus.

Albus. Su hermano menor, el introvertido, el Slytherin, y aún así, el favorito de su padre. Albus, el amigo de un Malfoy y un Smith, apellidos de renombre en la comunidad mágica. Albus, el ingenuo, el que siempre le sigue el juego, el que le cree todo lo que dice, a pesar de haber sido engañado antes. Albus, la serpiente sigilosa, y James, el gran león que siempre intenta llamar la atención. Porque James intenta llamar la atención para ser querido, para que su padre lo quiera de la misma manera que quiere a Albus.

Ese chico que lo mira es Albus, y él es James. Son tan diferentes el uno del otro, piensa, mientras sus ojos entrecerrados siguen mirando los dos puntos verdes que son los ojos de su hermano. ¿Qué pensará Albus de él? ¿Qué es genial, que es un idiota, que es nadie? Lo que más le hubiese dolido hubiese sido la tercera opción –no hay nada que James odie más que la indiferencia-, pero no puede evitar pensar que Albus lo considera un tarado. Aún así, debe dar el ejemplo.

- ¡Potter! – exclama Neville, palmeándole suavemente en el rostro - ¿estás bien? ¿me oyes?

James abre lentamente los ojos. Albus lo mira, y no puede ser menos.

- Estoy bien, profesor – miente.

Sus huesos le duelen y siente que su cuerpo va a estallar, pero se sienta lentamente en la hierba.

- Vamos, el profesor Longbottom te llevará a la enfermería – le dice McGonagall.

- No hay necesidad, puedo solo – dice James, levantándose, ante el murmullo de todos sus compañeros.

Es mentira, no puede solo, está que se derrumba, pero sus compañeros miran, sus primos lo miran, y sobre todo, su hermano lo mira. Y él debe ser fuerte, porque su hermano lo conoce así, Albus lo conoce con su carácter firme y decidido, Albus sabe que un golpe así no es suficiente para derrotarlo, y aunque en realidad sabe que sí es suficiente, no puede desmoronarse ante él. Porque tiene que mantener la imagen que el pequeño Albus tiene de él.

- Neville, llévalo a la enfermería – dice McGonagall.

James le dirige una última mirada al pequeño Potter, y este lo mira a su vez perplejo. Luego se da vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al castillo. Neville va con él e intenta servirle de punto de apoyo, pero James se niega una, dos, tres veces, apretando los dientes con cada paso que da, pero esbozando una sonrisa, porque sabe que él lo vio, que lo vio caminar aún después del duro golpe. Neville no insiste más, porque aunque James no lo crea, se parece mucho a Harry, y jamás aceptará la ayuda si tiene la firme determinación de no hacerlo. James le agradece con una mirada.

Una vez ha llegado a la enfermería, deja que las lágrimas de dolor resbalen por su rostro. Pero para cuando llega Albus corriendo a verlo, aquellas lágrimas se han esfumado, dando paso a una sonrisa burlona y tranquilizadora.

* * *

**Reviews? : )**

**Naoki.**


End file.
